Aquela Magia Antiga
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Ao descobrir que é uma bruxa, a até então trouxa Evelyn Greenstone, 27 anos, vai para Hogwarts treinar seus poderes, com a ajuda do professor mais odiado da escola.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **E aqui estou eu de novo... A primeira parte de uma trilogia! Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Só a Evelyn é minha. O resto é da Rowling e os poderes são de Charmed.

**Spoliers: **Todos os livros. Acho.

**Censura: **PG. Nada muito forte.

**_Aquela Magia Antiga_**

**_By Amelia Ebherrardt_******

**Prólogo**

- Severo. 

Severo Snape virou-se e viu Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, parado à porta. 

- Sim, diretor? 

Dumbledore entrou na sala do Mestre de Poções, sentou-se confortavelmente em uma cadeira e disse: 

- Tenho algo muito importante que quero discutir com você, Severo. 

- Sim? – indagou Snape, sentando-se na frente do diretor. 

- Como você sabe, o ano letivo começa daqui a três dias. 

- Sim. 

- Juntos com os alunos, virá uma outra pessoa. É uma bruxa, que descobriu que tem poderes mágicos apenas agora. 

- Ela tem onze anos? 

- Não, ela tem vinte e seis. 

- E só descobriu que é uma bruxa agora? 

- Sim. Veja bem, Severo, a Srta Greenstone não é uma bruxa comum. A magia dela é extremamente poderosa, se for controlada. É uma magia sem a necessidade de varinha. 

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas. 

- Você quer dizer que ela pode usar magia sem precisar de uma varinha? 

- Exato. Mas ela não consegue usar uma varinha em nenhuma ocasião, não tem capacidade para isso, pois seus poderes se concentram de outra maneira. É um caso raro, como você pode perceber, pelo fato de ela ter descoberto apenas agra que é uma bruxa. A Srta Greenstone tem vários poderes, que estão descontrolados no momento. É aí que você entra, Severo. Que quero que você a ajude a controlar seus poderes. 

- Eu? 

- Sim, você. Poções é uma das poucas partes da magia que pode ser feita sem uma varinha. Você vai ensiná-la a trabalhar com Poções e Alquimia. 

Dumbledore se levantou. 

- E terá de ajudá-la a controlar seus novos poderes, claro. Vou deixar aqui a lista deles. Você pode fazer algumas pesquisas enquanto a Srta Greenstone não chega. Boa sorte, Severo. 

- Mas por que eu... 

Snape começou a elaborar sua pergunta, mas o diretor já tinha partido. 

~*~ 

Na manhã seguinte, Snape se dirigiu à biblioteca, com a lista dos poderes da Srta Greenstone na mão. 

Pegou um dicionário, e procurou as definições de acordo com a ordem da lista. 

_Telecinesia – O poder de mover objetos ou seres humanos com a mente. Pode ser usado com os olhos ou com as mãos._

_ Projeção Astral – A pessoa manda seu subconsciente para outro lugar, enquanto seu corpo fica no mesmo lugar. O subconsciente assume a mesma foram do corpo, de forma que a pessoa é capaz de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. _

_ Levitação – O poder de flutuar, voar, levitar. _

_ Premonição – Habilidade de ver o passado, o presente e o futuro. _

_ Congelamento – Poder de congelar um objeto ou uma pessoa por um tempo _

Snape ponderou. Alguém com esses poderes de fato era poderosa. Ele procurou mais informações em outros livros, sobre bruxos incomuns. 

_Um bruxo com poderes mágicos desnecessários de varinhas geralmente recebe primeiramente de um a dois poderes. Se receber três, pode desenvolver com o tempo mais um, e se recebe quatro, pode desenvolver mais dois. Se por algum motivo ele receber mais de quatro poderes inicialmente, o bruxo pode chegar a desenvolver até dez poderes no futuro. Esse tipo raro de bruxo geralmente recebe poderes já adulto, e não consegue usar nenhum varinha, pois seus poderes se concentram de outro modo. Nunca foi encontrado um bruxo que recebeu cinco poderes inicialmente. O caso mais poderoso foi Alvo Dumbledore, que recebeu três poderes, e desenvolveu mais um._

Snape murmurou: 

- Se Dumbledore recebeu três, essa garota... 

- É extremamente poderosa. – terminou alguém atrás dele. 

Snape virou-se e viu Alvo Dumbledore sorrindo para ele. 

- Mais poderosa do que eu. 

- Quais são os seus poderes, diretor? 

- Os meus? Refletir algum feitiço que é jogado contra mim, orbitar, isso é, desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer em outro, posso ler mentes quando quero e transformo-me em qualquer animal que quiser. Severo, que bom que você vai ajudá-la. Imagine o que aconteceria se ela se juntasse ao mal. Leve-a ao caminho certo. 

- Sim, diretor. 

Dumbledore se retirou, e Snape começou a se preparar para a chegada de Evelyn Greenstone.

~*~

Continua...

~*~

N/A: Hmm... O que você acharam?


	2. A Chegada em Hogwarts

**N/A:** Outra parte da fic. Prometo que a Evelyn encontra o Snape no próximo capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem.

**Censura:** PG

**Spoleirs:** Os quatro livros.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 1 – A Chegada em Hogwarts **

Evelyn Greenstone estava parada na plataforma nove e meio, olhando para o trem a sua frente. Era vermelho, e tinham os dizeres Expresso de Hogwarts. 

Ela estava nervosa, não havia como negar. Aos vinte e seis anos, com a vida estabilizada, descobriu que tinha poderes mágicos, coisa em que nunca acreditara na vida. Evelyn nunca acreditara em bruxas, fadas, duendes ou gnomos. E agora, de acordo com um senhor de idade chamado Alvo Dumbledore, isso tudo existia. Dumbledore havia mandado uma carta para ela explicando tudo, e levou três dias para Evelyn acreditar. Ela só foi realmente acreditar quando um gigante chamado Hagrid apareceu em sua casa. 

E agora ela estava indo para uma escola de magia e bruxaria aprender a controlar seus poderes, com a ajuda de um homem chamado Severo Snape. 

Então, nervosa ela não podia deixar de estar. Um monte de gente estranha corria ao redor dela. Ela entrou no trem, e acomodou-se num compartimento ao fundo, pois não queria conversar com ninguém. Evelyn sabia que ia acabar falando alguma besteira, e Dumbledore havia pedido a ela que não comentasse com ninguém a respeito de seus poderes. 

Mas o sossego que Evelyn pedira não durou muito tempo. Logo duas garotas entraram na cabine. A primeira tinha os cabelos e os olhos negros, e a segunda era ruiva, com olhos castanhos claros. A primeira falou: 

- Olá! Podemos nos sentar aqui? Não tem mais nenhum outro lugar. 

- Claro. 

As garotas se sentaram, a morena disse: 

- A propósito, sou Nicole Wallace, e essa é minha amiga, Gina Weasley. 

A ruiva sorriu timidamente. Evelyn retribuiu o sorriso e disse: 

- Evelyn Greenstone. 

- Você será a nossa professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? 

- Não, não sou eu. 

- Nic, eu já te disse que vai ser Draco Malfoy nosso professor. – interrompeu Gina. 

- Ah, é, claro. Esqueci. 

Nicole sorriu, e Gina ficou olhando para a janela. Evelyn perguntou: 

- Vocês estão indo para qual ano? 

Hagrid havia explicado tudo sobre Hogwarts para Evelyn, inclusive sobre um bruxo das Trevas chamado Voldemort, que havia sido derrotado no ano anterior, por um garoto chamado Harry Potter. 

- Sétimo. – respondeu Nicole. 

Gina se levantou abruptamente e disse: 

- Vou ao banheiro. 

Gina saiu, e Evelyn viu Nicole olhando tristemente para a amiga. 

- Ela é sempre quieta assim? – Evelyn perguntou. 

- Não, ela é bem falante. Até demais. Mas ela está sofrendo muito, perdeu o namorado ano passado. Harry Potter, você já deve ter ouvido falar dele. 

- Claro. Ela era namorada dele? 

- Era. Ele escreveu uma carta para ela antes de ir lutar com Você... quer dizer, Voldemort, pedindo a ela que seguisse com a vida caso acontecesse algo a ele. Mas ela não está conseguindo. 

Evelyn suspirou, triste pelo sofrimento da menina. Gina voltou, com os olhos inchados, e continuou olhando apenas pela janela. 

A porta do compartimento abriu um tempo depois, e por ela entrou um garoto pálido de cabelos claros e olhos cinzentos. 

- Olá, Nicole, Gina. 

- Olá, Draco. Ou devia te chamar de professor, agora? – perguntou Nicole. 

- Draco está bom. – e baixinho, perguntou – como ela está? 

- Ela está melhor do que antes, pelo menos não chora o dia intero. 

Draco olhou tristemente para Gina, e se retirou do compartimento. Nicole disse: 

- É incrível como uma pessoa pode mudar em tão pouco tempo. Evelyn, ele era tão ruim com as pessoas. E agora se preocupa com todo mundo. É um anjo. 

Evelyn sorriu. 

Quando o trem chegou em Hogwarts, Evelyn foi recebida por Hagrid. Ela entrou em um dos botes, junto com o gigante. 

Já no castelo, foi recepcionada por uma bruxa de olhar severo, que quase assustou Evelyn. Ela foi direcionada aos seus novos aposentos, para descansar. 

Iria conhecer Severo Snape na manhã seguinte. 

~~~Continua...


	3. Conhecendo Snape

**N/A:** Hmm... Nenhuma review... Snif, snif

**Disclaimer:** Eu tenho que ficar repetindo isso toda hora?

**Spoliers:** Os quatro.

**Censura:** PG.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 2 – Conhecendo Snape******

Quando Evelyn estava desarrumando sua mala, encontrou seu livro preferido. Os Miseráveis, de Victor Hugo, primeira edição. Ela tinha suado muito para conseguir essa edição, pois era extremamente rara. Como professora de Historia e Literatura, tinha seus privilégios na hora de conseguir livros raros, mas essa edição tinha sido particularmente difícil. 

Ela colocou em uma estante, juntamente com O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, de Emily Brontë, e David Copperfield, de Charles Dickens, dois outros livros que ela amava. Depois desses três, organizou o resto por ordem alfabética de autor. Jane Austen, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mais Charles Dickens, Anne e Charlotte Brontë, entre outros. 

Ela amava ler. Lia o dia inteiro, não parava um segundo. Adorava ir a sebos, procurar algumas relíquias, edições que ninguém tinha. Tinha o gosto pela leitura desde criança. A mãe costumava ler para ela todas as noites, e lia de tudo. De contos de fada a Agatha Christie. 

Tanto é que acabou se tornando professora de Literatura, sem ao menos ter feito faculdade nessa matéria. Fizera faculdade de Historia, em Cambridge. Ela sabia que era uma das melhores faculdades do mundo, senão a melhor, e dera duro para entrar. 

Lecionava em Eton quando se descobriu uma bruxa. E viera para Hogwarts aprender a fazer Poções e controlar seus poderes. 

Depois de arrumar tudo, deitou-se em sua cama, se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis de linho branco e adormeceu imediatamente. 

~*~ 

Na manhã seguinte, Evelyn acordou às seis e meia. Estava acostumada a acordar cedo. Tinha ainda meia hora para o café da manhã, então começou a se arrumar. Colocou suas vestes pretas, arrumou os cachos dourados num rabo de cavalo e desceu para o salão principal. 

Ela não gostava de usar maquiagem, só usava em ocasiões formais. E mesmo assim nunca usava batom escuro. A maquiagem era sempre clara, limpa. Odiava ficar com cara de quem acabara de sair do cabeleireiro. 

Evelyn demorou quase quarenta minutos para achar o salão principal. Quando já estava desistindo, encontrou Nicole Wallace, a menina do Expresso de Hogwarts. 

- Bom dia, Evelyn! Como você está hoje? 

- Bem, apenas meio perdida. Você pode me levar até o salão principal? Eu tenho um mapa, mas parece que aqui tudo muda de lugar. 

- E muda, está sempre mudando. Impossível não se perder nas primeiras semanas. Mas vamos, Gina já está me esperando. 

- Claro. 

As duas seguiram para o salão, e Evelyn ficou maravilhada. Era enorme, mas o que realmente encantou Evelyn era o teto. Nicole explicou que era encantado, por isso parecia o céu. 

O Prof Dumbledore acenou para Evelyn, e a bruxa foi sentar-se ao lado direito dele, depois de se despedir de Nicole. 

- Bom dia, Srta Greenstone. Sinto muito que não pude recebê-la ontem à noite, mas tive que me ocupar dos alunos. 

- Claro. Eu presumo que o senhor seja Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Eu não me apresentei? Sim, sou eu. Esqueci-me que você só me conhecia por foto. Talvez devêssemos começar de novo. Muito prazer, sou Alvo Dumbledore. 

Evelyn riu. 

- Evelyn Greenstone. 

Os dois apertaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que alguém sentava na cadeira ao lado esquerdo de Dumbledore. 

A primeira impressão de Evelyn sobre a pessoa não foi particularmente boa. O homem era carrancudo, tinha o nariz enorme e aparentemente estava de mau humor. Não sorrira uma vez, tinha os cabelos oleosos. Evelyn ficou um pouco assustada com a aparência do homem, e secretamente desejou que esse não fosse Severo Snape, pois aquele homem não era uma pessoa com quem Evelyn desejava passar mais de cinco minutos. 

- Srta Greenstone, - começou Dumbledore. – quero apresentar-lhe uma pessoa. Este é Severo Snape, e será ele que irá ajudá-la. 

Mas que má sorte, pensou Evelyn. Ela se esforçou e sorriu agradavelmente. 

- Olá, Sr Snape. 

- Srta Greenstone. 

Evelyn reparou que o Sr Snape não esboçou sequer um sorriso, mas não deu muita importância ao fato. Ela não queria a simpatia dele, queria apenas a ajuda dele. 

Dumbledore disse: 

- Muito bem, poderão reunir-se todos os dias às sete horas da noite. Na sua sala está bom, Severo? 

Snape concordou com a cabeça, e Dumbledore continuou: 

- Ótimo. Espero que tudo dê certo. 

Ele sorriu e Evelyn sorriu de volta. Snape apenas grunhiu alguma coisa. 

Evelyn decidiu que ela realmente gostara do Prof Dumbledore. Ele era gentil, e podia-se ver claramente que ele gostava muito de seus alunos. 

Um jovem sentou-se ao lado de Evelyn e sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta e disse: 

- Eu conheço você! Do trem. É Draco Malfoy, não é? 

- Sim, e você é? 

- Evelyn Greenstone. É professor aqui? 

- Sim, ensino Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É o meu primeiro dia aqui, devo dizer que estou nervoso. 

- Nunca lecionou antes? 

- Não, me formei aqui em Hogwarts no ano passado. 

- Ah, tenho certeza que se sairá bem. 

- Eu espero que sim. 

Evelyn sorriu num sinal de encorajamento, depois pediu licença e deixou a mesa. 


	4. Um Encontro Não Tão Proveitoso

**N/A:** Hmm... Nenhuma review... Snif, snif

**Disclaimer:** Eu tenho que ficar repetindo isso toda hora?

**Spoliers:** Os quatro.

**Censura:** PG.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 3 – Um Encontro Não Tão Proveitoso **

Já nos seus aposentos, Evelyn pegou o livro que estava lendo pela oitava vez, A Rapaziada de Jô, de Louisa May Alcott.

O prazer de estar lendo foi interrompido dez minutos depois por uma batida na porta. Evelyn se levantou e a abriu. 

Nicole Wallace encontrava-se na porta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Evelyn sorriu. 

- Olá, Nicole! O que está fazendo aqui? 

- Tenho aula vaga agora, e resolvi fazer uma visita. 

- Ah, claro, entre. 

Nicole entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras chippendale que Evelyn trouxera de casa. 

- Como foi que você achou meu quarto? 

- A Gina tem um mapa incrível de Hogwarts, não foi difícil. 

Nicole se levantou e foi examinar as prateleiras. 

- Uau, você tem muitos livros aqui! 

- Gosta de ler? 

- Amo! 

- Eu também. O que gosta mais? 

- Gosto dos clássicos... 

- Estou vendo que temos gostos parecidos. 

Nicole continuou examinando as prateleiras, até que por fim exclamou: 

- Ah, eu não acredito! Você tem a primeira edição de Os Miseráveis? Deve ter custado uma fortuna! 

- Não, eu paguei barato. Mas foi muito difícil de achar. 

- E você tem muitos Charles Dickens aqui. 

- Gosta dele? 

- Gosto, mas só li David Copperfield e Oliver Twist dele. 

- Então pegue As Aventuras do Sr Pickwick. Pode levar. 

- Ah, muito obrigada! 

- Já leu Mark Twain? 

- Não, mas já ouvi falar, claro. Você tem? 

- Tenho, e te emprestarei os dois que mais gosto dele. Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn e O Príncipe e o Mendigo. Depois que você terminar, poderá ler Aventuras de Tom Sawyer, também dele. 

- Ah, muito obrigada! De novo! Deixe-me ver, você está emprestado-me três livros... devolvo em duas semanas. 

- Você lê rápido. 

- Leio, é o costume. Você tem Persuasão, da Jane Austen? 

- Tenho. Pegue aí. 

Nicole pegou o livro e disse: 

- A Gina vai me matar! 

- Por quê? 

- Ela diz que eu leio muito. 

- Mas é bom ler! 

- Eu sei, ela é que não consegue ver isso! 

- Onde ela está agora? 

- Aula de Adivinhação. Eu larguei o curso, porque a professora é uma tonta que não sabe de nada. 

Evelyn riu, e as duas ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que Nicole foi embora por que tinha aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. 

~*~ 

A noite pareceu chegar muito rápido para Evelyn. Ela ao estava nem um pouco ansiosa em rever Severo Snape. Para falar a verdade, ela estava com medo de encará-lo. 

Mas não tinha jeito. Ela saiu do seu aconchegante dormitório, tentando encontrar disposição para ir até as masmorras. 

Quando achou a sala de Snape, coma ajuda do mapinha que tinha, bateu na porta. 

- Olá, Srta Greenstone. – disse Snape, quando abriu a porta. 

- Olá, Sr Snape. 

- Entre. 

Evelyn entrou, tentando esboçar um sorriso. Como Snape não retribuiu, ela acabou desistindo. 

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira estudantil, e Snape disse: 

- Eu creio que você não é uma estudante, por isso devo pedir-lhe que se levante. 

Evelyn levantou-se a contragosto, enquanto Snape pegava alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa. 

- De acordo com as minhas anotações, - ele começou – você tem cinco poderes. Telecinese, premonições, levitação, projeção astral e congelamento. É isso? 

- Sim, é isso. 

- Bom, você já deve saber que irá desenvolver mais poderes com o passar do tempo... 

- O que? 

- Você não sabe? 

- Considerando o fato que eu cheguei aqui apenas ontem à noite, não, é lógico que eu não sei. 

Snape apertou os olhos, encarando Evelyn. 

- Bem, agora você já sabe. Recomendo que você leia o livro Bruxos Incomuns.  Está na biblioteca. 

- Ah, está bem. 

- De qualquer modo, quais são os poderes que você não consegue controlar? 

- Eu não consigo controlar nenhum. 

- Entendo. Então iremos começar com o congelamento. 

- Ok. 

Snape abriu uma gaveta na mesa, e dela puxou um livro. 

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar isso no seu quarto enquanto você estava no jantar. 

Evelyn viu que Snape segurava sua preciosa primeira edição de Os Miseráveis, o que a deixou terrivelmente assustada. Ele puxou a varinha e acendeu a lareira. 

- Bom, faremos um teste pratico. O poder de congelamento se usa com as duas mãos. 

Ele fez um gesto, mostrando a Evelyn o que ela deveria fazer. 

- Como seu poder está descontrolado, você só consegue usá-lo quando está nervosa. Então é aí que entra seu livro. Faremos o nosso teste prático. Tente congelá-lo. 

Evelyn tentou, mas não teve sucesso. 

- Você precisa de incentivo. – disse Snape. 

Com isso, ele atirou o livro na lareira. 

A única coisa que Evelyn pensou no momento era a sua preciosidade. Ela desesperadamente ergueu as duas mãos e... 

Conseguiu. O livro foi congelado a poucos centímetros do fogo. 

Ela cuidadosamente recolheu a preciosidade, depois se virou para Snape, com raiva. 

- Nunca mais faça isso, está bem? 

- Você conseguiu. 

- Mas poderia não ter conseguido. Você não faz idéia do que esse livro significa para mim! 

Enquanto gritava com Snape, Evelyn sem querer mexeu uma das mãos. 

O resultado foi inesperado. 

Snape foi jogado para trás com tanta violência que, ao bater na parede, sua cabeça começou a sangrar, e ele ficou inconsciente. 

Evelyn, cega de ódio, deixou seu tutor para trás e seguiu para seu dormitório. 


	5. Desculpas Aceitas

**N/A:** Ok, eu recebi um e-mail maravilhoso da Marcelle, e só queria dizer pra ele que eu fiquei muito, muito feliz em recebê-lo! E ela me lembrou de uma coisa que eu tinha esquecida completamente de colocar aqui: ESSA HISTÓRIA SE PASSA DEPOIS DO SÉTIMO ANO DE HARRY. Desculpe pelo caps lock, mas foi só para deixar bem claro! Hehehe... De qualquer maneira, aqui vai o quarto capítulo (ou quinto, se vocês contarem o prólogo).

**Disclaimer, Spoilers e Censura: **Sem comentários. Vocês já sabem.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 4 – Desculpas Aceitas******

No dia seguinte, Evelyn, ao descer para o café da manhã, deparou com Snape no meio do caminho. Ele estava com um pequeno curativo na cabeça. 

Ela passou reto por ele, até que sentiu a mão dele puxando-a.

- Srta Greenstone. – ele sussurrou. 

- O que você quer? 

- Eu quero saber se você vai à minha sala, para continuarmos treinando. 

- Eu acho que não. Aliás, acho que irei embora hoje mesmo, e quem sabe, juntar-me-ei com algum ex-Comensal da Morte, que ainda queira o mal. Quem sabe ele pode me ajudar? Tenho certeza que ele tem métodos melhores que o seu. 

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Snape. 

- Como sabe de Comensais da Morte? 

- Você acha que sou tão desinformada assim? Eu posso não saber muito sobre meus poderes, mas já li muito sobre Voldemort e Harry Potter. 

Snape suspirou. 

- Olha, desculpe-me, está bem? Eu não devia ter pegado o seu livro. Eu sinto muito. 

- Você devia sentir mesmo! 

- E eu sinto. Você me deixou com um hematoma na cabeça, eu não gostei muito, e eu sinto muito. 

Evelyn riu. Snape estava muito engraçado com o curativo. 

- Desculpe por isso. 

- Está bem. E desculpe-me pelo seu livro. 

- Ok. Prometa-me que nunca mais vai pegar nada meu sem a minha permissão. 

- Prometo. E fique sabendo de uma coisa. 

- O que? 

- Você foi uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiu arrancar um pedido de desculpas de mim. Acho que eu não quero mais ter nenhum hematoma. 

Evelyn sorriu, e seguiu para o salão principal. 

~*~

Os dias passaram. 

Evelyn ficou muito amiga de Nicole e Draco Malfoy. Gina também a visitava com Nicole de vez em quando. A menina já estava bem melhor, já estava se recuperando da morte do namorado, e suas notas estavam voltando ao normal. 

Draco se mostrou um grande amigo de Gina, e Evelyn pessoalmente achava que por trás dessa amizade, o jovem professor queria algo mais. 

Snape e Evelyn trabalhavam todos os dias. Evelyn já controlava perfeitamente o congelamento e a telecinesia. Tinha sido particularmente difícil controlar esse ultimo. Como Evelyn precisava ficar com raiva no começo, e Snape sabia disso, ele estava sempre a irritando. No final, o Mestre de Poções acabava sempre na ala hospitalar, aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, e tinha que pedir desculpas para Evelyn no dia seguinte. Agora Evelyn já controlava a telecinesia, não precisava mais ficar nervosa para usá-la, e Snape estava aliviado. 

Mas mesmo assim a "amizade" dos dois era muito explosiva. Evelyn claramente desaprovava os métodos de ensino de Snape, e às vezes o jogava contra a parede, literalmente, de propósito, no intuito de machucá-lo. Quando Snape não ficava inconsciente, ele revidava com a varinha, e a luta era feroz. 

Evelyn o congelava, ele descongelava depois de um determinado tempo e jogava um feitiço nela. Evelyn o jogava contra a parede, ele revidava com mais um feitiço. Ela sem querer levitou algumas vezes, desviando de feitiços. 

Snape, por dentro, estava feliz, porque, mesmo sem saber, Evelyn estava começando a controlar sua levitação. 

Foi numa dessas brigas que Evelyn e Snape descobriram mais um poder que a bruxa estava desenvolvendo. 

Quando Snape jogou um feitiço em Evelyn, ela levantou uma mão num gesto impulsivo, como se estivesse fazendo o sinal de pare. Na hora que o feitiço de Snape bateu na mão dela, ele voltou diretamente para Snape, e o atirou no chão. 

Evelyn ficou parada no lugar, espantada com o que ela havia feito, enquanto Snape se levantava. 

- O que você fez? 

- Eu não sei. 

Snape limpou a boca, que estava sangrando, e disse:

- Você refletiu o meu feitiço. 

- Talvez seja um novo poder que eu esteja desenvolvendo. O de refletir. Por que o espanto? 

- Porque só o Prof Dumbledore tem esse poder. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Snape falou:

- Acho melhor eu ir ver o diretor. 

- É, é melhor. 

Snape saiu, e deixou Evelyn sozinha com seus pensamentos.


	6. On My Own

**N/A: **E aqui vai mais um capítulo. Só para avisar, essa fic tem 11 capítulo sem contar o prólogo.

**Disclaimer:** Só a Evelyn é minha. O resto é da Rowling e os poderes são de Charmed.

**Spoliers: **Todos os livros. Acho.

**Censura: **PG. Nada muito forte.

****

**_Aquela Magia Antiga_**

**_By Amelia Ebherrardt_**

**Capítulo 5 – On My Own (Sozinha)**

- Então, como está Gina? 

Era final de Outubro, e Nicole estava no dormitório de Evelyn de novo. 

- Ela está bem. O Draco está ajudando muito, está sendo um amigão. Ela já estava quase totalmente recuperada. – respondeu Nicole. 

- Fico feliz por ela. Ela tem que tocar a vida. 

- Eu acho que ele realmente gosta dela. 

- Claro que o Draco gosta da Gina, ele são amigos, não são? 

- Claro que são, mas eu acho que ele gosta dela de outra maneira. 

Evelyn olhou para Nicole por cima do chá, e levantou as sobrancelhas. 

- Ele é professor dela. 

- Mas é apenas um ano mais velho. 

Evelyn sorriu. 

- Eu já havia notado isso. Pelo jeito que ele olha para ela. Acho que ele está realmente apaixonado. 

Nicole riu e bateu as mãos num gesto infantil. 

- O que podemos fazer para juntá-los? 

- Você primeiro precisa saber se ela retribui os sentimentos dele. 

- Claro! Vou falar com ela. 

Nicole largou a xícara em cima da mesa e saiu da sala correndo. 

Evelyn riu, e saiu do castelo para tomar um pouco de ar, parando perto do lago. 

Quando adolescente, Evelyn tomara aulas de canto. Cantar ara uma das coisas que ela mais amava. 

Ela se lembrava de uma ocasião em que pegara dor de garganta, pois tinha ficado na chuva. Seu pai era médico, e dissera-lhe que para ficar quieta, que em dois dias a garganta sararia. A dor de garganta só foi embora uma semana depois, pois Evelyn não parou de cantar um minuto, mesmo com a dor. 

Evelyn cantava até hoje, mas nunca cantara em público. E, sozinha, começou: 

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me _

_ In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us _

_ I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers _

_ I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known! _

_ I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own. _

- Você tem uma linda voz. 

Evelyn se virou e viu Snape parado, olhando para ela. Ele parecia levemente corado. 

- Eu não sabia que você estava escutando. 

- Eu estou desde que você começou a cantar. Você devia fazer isso mais vezes. 

Ele sorriu levemente, e seguiu para o castelo. 

~*~ 

Mais um dia de treino, mais um dia de brigas. Inevitavelmente, Snape e Evelyn acabaram brigando depois de um treinamento. 

Dessa vez a coisa foi um pouco mais séria, e Snape teve que passar a noite na ala hospitalar. Evelyn se corroeu de remorso, e seguiu para a ala hospitalar de madrugada, para visitar seu tutor.


	7. Strangers In The Night

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Só a Evelyn é minha. O resto é da Rowling e os poderes são de Charmed.

**Spoilers: **Todos os livros. Acho.

**Censura: **PG. Nada muito forte.

****

**_  Aquela Magia Antiga            _**

**_By Amelia Ebherrardt_**

**Capítulo 6 – Strangers In The Night (Estranhos Na Noite)**

Enquanto se encaminhava para a ala hospitalar, Evelyn pensava Por que eu tive que cantar On My Own? 

Ela suspirou, entrou na enfermaria e procurou a cama de Snape. 

Ele estava na penúltima cama, deitado e acordado. Evelyn entrou despercebida e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Ele sentiu sua presença e olhou para ela. 

- O que está fazendo aqui? 

- Eu estava me sentindo mal por ter te machucado desse jeito. Queria me desculpar. 

- Oh. 

Ele desviou os olhos. Evelyn sorriu. 

- Eu realmente sinto muito. 

- Está tudo bem. 

- Então olhe para mim. 

Snape olhou diretamente para os olhos azuis esverdeados de Evelyn, e ela subitamente ficou corada. 

- Eu tenho um pressentimento... – ela disse. 

- Uma premonição? 

- Não, mas eu acho que posso curar você. 

- Como? 

- Onde é o machucado? 

- Nas minhas costas. 

- Então vire-se. 

Snape, mesmo desconfiado, fez o que Evelyn pediu. Ela gentilmente abriu as vestes dele, os dois sentindo um calafrio percorrendo seus corpos. 

O machucado era perto do ombro. Era um corte profundo, e Evelyn sentiu-se extremamente mal por ter feito isso a uma pessoa que estava tentando ajudá-la. Ela colocou as duas mãos sobre o machucado, e, inesperadamente, uma luz dourada saiu das mãos de Evelyn, curando completamente o machucado de Snape. 

Quando ele se virou de frente, ficou olhando para ela, até que falou:

- Obrigado. 

- De nada. 

- Poder novo interessante. Muito útil. 

- Poder de cura... – Evelyn murmurou. 

- Isso significa que não vou precisar passar a noite aqui. Já faz tanto tempo a ultima vez que tive que dormir numa dessas camas... 

- Você se lembra da ultima vez? 

Snape ficou pensando por um momento. 

- Sim. Foi por causa de um jogo de Quadribol, quando tinha dezessete anos. 

- Quadribol? 

- É.

- O que é isso? 

- Você não sabe? É um jogo muito famoso aqui no mundo dos bruxos. 

- Você joga? 

- Jogava apenas na época da escola. 

- Faz quanto tempo? 

Snape sorriu. 

- Você quer saber minha idade? 

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. 

- Foi, e você sabe disso. Mas é justo, afinal eu sei a sua idade. Eu tenho trinta e oito anos. 

Evelyn sorriu para Snape. 

- Você não aparenta ter trinta e oito anos. 

- Aparento mais. 

- Não... 

- Foi isso que você quis dizer. Eu sei. – ele sorriu – Mas eu não me importo em aparentar ser mais velho do que realmente sou. 

- Por que? 

- Por que eu iria querer ser atraente ou qualquer coisa do tipo quando sou apenas professor? 

Evelyn riu. 

- Você não deve agradar os outros, e sim a si mesmo! 

- Eu não quero. 

- Está bem, não falarei mais nada. 

Evelyn sorriu docemente para ele, o que fez Snape desviou os olhos. 

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ela recomeçou. 

- O que? 

- Que nós devíamos dar uma trégua. 

- Uma trégua? 

- Sim. Podemos tentar ser amigos. Já foi provado que podemos ter uma conversa civilizada. O que acha? 

- É uma boa idéia. 

Os dois apertaram as mãos e Evelyn sugeriu que eles fossem embora da ala hospital. 

- Claro. – respondeu Snape – Mas antes queria te perguntar uma coisa. 

- O que? 

- Aquela musica que você cantou... 

- On My Own. 

- Isso. Ela fala dos seus sentimentos? 

- Como assim? 

- Você está apaixonada por alguém que não corresponde seus sentimentos? Eu sei que é uma pergunta muito pessoal... 

- Sim. Eu estou. 

- Então esse homem é um tolo. 

Evelyn suspirou, e Snape desviou os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, ele pediu:

- Você poderia cantar para mim? 

- Cantar? 

- É. Por favor. – ele olhou para ela com olhos suplicantes. 

- Está bem. Apenas uma musica. 

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through.  
Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in you smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.  
Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and -  
Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night. _

Quando ela terminou, Snape parecia incrivelmente enfeitiçado pela voz de Evelyn. Ela pigarreou algumas vezes, e os dois saíram da ala hospitalar. 

Snape deixou Evelyn no quarto, e depois se encaminhou para as suas dependências. 


	8. Um Primeiro Encontro

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora. Eu geralmente me esqueço de atualizar. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Só a Evelyn é minha. O resto é da Rowling e os poderes são de Charmed.

**Spoliers: **Todos os livros. Acho.

**Censura: **PG. Nada muito forte.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 7 – Um Primeiro "Encontro" **

À medida que o tempo ia passando, Hogwarts ia se tornando mais fria. Quem ia ver o castelo de fora, assistia a um belo espetáculo. O castelo estava coberto de neve, o lago congelado, mas não deixava de ser bonito. 

Evelyn não tinha idéia do que poderia dar de Natal para Snape. Ela já tinha comprado os presentes de Nicole, Gina, Draco e Dumbledore, mas não sabia o que dar para Snape. 

No dia em que estamos hoje, dezoito de Dezembro, Evelyn estava tomando uma xícara de chá com Nicole, lembrando-se de como tinham juntado Gina e Draco. 

Nicole falara com Gina sobre Draco, e surpreendentemente, Gina retribuía os sentimentos do jovem professor, mas não sabia como agir, pois relacionamentos entre professores e alunos eram estritamente proibidos. Evelyn foi incumbida de falar com Draco, e o garoto ficou muito feliz com a perspectiva de namorar Gina. 

Nicole marcara um encontro entre os dois, e depois de muita conversa sobre os prós e contras, eles decidiram que valia a pena arriscar um relacionamento, mesmo sabendo que Draco poderia perder seu emprego e Gina ser expulsa de Hogwarts caso alguém descobrisse. 

Evelyn se sentia muito feliz pelos dois, mas sentia que a sua vida amorosa estava indo por água abaixo. Não havia mais por que negar para si mesma; ela estava profundamente apaixonada por seu tutor Severo Snape. Mas ele não retribuía seus sentimentos, ou se retribuía, não demonstrava. 

Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil escolher um presente para ele. 

Evelyn estava justamente pensando em Snape, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ela levantou-se para abrir, e deu de cara com ele. 

- Olá, Evelyn. 

- Olá, Severo, entre. 

Snape entrou e sentou-se na habitual cadeira chippendale que Nicole se sentava. 

- Evelyn, eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas eu vou te dar meu presente de Natal hoje. 

- Por que? 

- Porque se eu não der hoje não vai valer mais. 

- Está bem. 

Snape tirou dos bolso dois pequenos papeis. 

- Você disse que nunca tinha visto um jogo de Quadribol, então eu vou te levar para ver um na véspera de Natal. O que acha? 

- Oh, Severo, é maravilhoso! Obrigada. 

Evelyn abraçou Snape, o que o deixou levemente encabulado. 

Ela queria há muito ir ver um jogo de Quadribol, desde que Snape mencionara naquela noite na ala hospitalar, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade antes. Agora, iria com ele ao seu primeiro jogo. 

Ela cansou de agradecê-lo, e quando Snape se retirou, ela ficou pensando no melhor presente do mundo para dar a Snape. 

~*~ 

Vinte e quatro de Dezembro. 

Evelyn estava no seu quarto se arrumando, com a ajuda de Gina e Nicole. As duas sabiam dos sentimentos de Evelyn, e no começo haviam ficado meio perturbadas. Para falar a verdade, nenhuma das duas podia imaginar alguém apaixonada pelo Prof Snape. 

- Bom, Nic, você já gostou do meu irmão. Você diz que isso é normal? – Gina dissera quando Evelyn, por algum motivo, contara às duas que gostava do Prof Snape mais do que como um amigo. 

- Isso foi séculos atrás, e ele está casado com a Hermione agora. Você tem dizer a ela isso, ela casou com ele. 

- Vocês não estão ajudando. – Evelyn replicara. 

- Desculpe. É que é muito estranho, sabe. O Prof Snape nunca fez o tipo... 

- Ele é muito gentil quando quer. E preza os amigos. E está me ajudando muito. Apesar de que no começo nós não nos dávamos muito bem. Naquela época nem imaginava que um dia iria me apaixonar por ele. 

- Eu sei como você se sente. Também nunca pensei que fosse gostar do meu Draco, e agora eu o amo. – Gina dissera amavelmente. – eu espero que tudo dê certo entre vocês. O Prof Snape precisa de alguém para ensiná-lo a amar. 

Evelyn concordava plenamente com o que Gina tinha dito uma semana atrás. Ela pessoalmente achava que Snape mudaria muito no momento que se abrisse para as pessoas. Evelyn sabia que tinha conseguido bastante, apenas pelo fato de ser amiga dele, o que era particularmente difícil. Mas ela queria algo mais. 

Nicole terminou de arrumar o cabelo de Evelyn, enquanto Gina pegava seus sapatos. Evelyn despediu-se das duas, ouvindo conselhos como "Não o congele toda hora" ou "Cuidado para não o fazer voar longe". As duas garotas, e Draco, também sabiam dos poderes de Evelyn. 

Ela tinha pedido permissão ao Prof Dumbledore para contá-las, porque Nicole, Gina e Draco eram os únicos amigos bruxos de Evelyn, ela sentia que precisava dividir isso com alguém. 

Evelyn tinha combinado de se encontrar com Snape na porta principal do castelo. 

E lá estava ele, vestindo simples roupas pretas. Quando a viu, sorriu e disse: 

- Pensei em levá-la de vassoura. O que acha? 

- Eu não sei voar. 

- Você não precisa. Você vai comigo. 

Por sorte estava escuro, pois Evelyn corou violentamente como uma criança, e Snape não pôde ver. 

Ele a levou até o lugar onde estava sua vassoura, uma Silver Arrow. 

- É um modelo antigo, mas é muita boa. – ele comentou. 

Ele subiu, e fez sinal para que ela subisse atrás dele. Ela fez o que ele pediu, e Snape disse: 

- Segure na minha cintura, você pode cair. 

- Está bem. 

Evelyn achou que esse era um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Ela estava praticamente abraçada com o homem por quem estava apaixonada, voando sob o luar. 

- Linda lua. – ela murmurou no ombro dele, onde ela tinha enterrado a cabeça. 

- Linda. – ele concordou. 

Meia-hora depois, eles estavam no estádio, e o jogo Inglaterra x Irlanda estava começando. 

Os dois times eram muito bons, mas a Irlanda acabou pegando o pomo primeiro. O jogo terminou Irlanda 360 x 280 Inglaterra. 

Snape e Evelyn voltaram de vassoura de novo, Evelyn abraçada a Snape. 

Chegando em Hogwarts, Snape a levou até o seu dormitório. 

- Obrigada, Severo. Você me proporcionou uma das melhores noites da minha vida. 

- Eu também gostei muito, Evelyn. 

Evelyn aproximou-se e beijou a bochecha de Snape. 

Quando seus lábios tocaram a pele de Snape, ela teve uma premonição. 

Evelyn viu algumas coisas que não queria jamais ter visto. Ela olhou para Snape com um lagrimas nos olhos, e depois gritou: 

- Eu nunca mais quero falar com você! 

Ela bateu a porta na cara de Snape, deixando-o muito confuso e magoado. 

~*~

**N/A:** Gostaram? Deixem suas reviews!


	9. Explicações

**N/A:** Esse veio bem rapidinho... É pra comemorar meu **aniversário!!!!! Ebaaaa!!! É hoje!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem.

**Censura:** PG

**Spoleirs:** Os quatro livros.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

****

**Capítulo 8 - Explicações******

Evelyn ficou uma semana no quarto, chorando de se acabar. Snape tentou em vão falar com ela, mas ela não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. 

Evelyn não recebia nem Nicole, que estava muito preocupada com a amiga. Quando uma semana se passou, Gina, Draco e Nicole resolveram falar com o diretor, para ver se ele sabia o que está acontecendo. 

- Srta Weasley, Srta Wallace, Draco. O que desejam? 

Os três se sentaram em frente à mesa do diretor, e Nicole começou: 

- É a Evelyn, diretor. 

- A Srta Greenstone? O que tem ela? 

- Uma semana atrás, o Prof Snape a levou num jogo de Quadribol, e quando eles voltaram, ela se trancou no quarto, e até agora não saiu de lá. 

- Eles brigaram? 

- Não. Pelo menos foi isso que o Prof Snape disse. – respondeu Draco. – Ele disse que ela simplesmente bateu a porta no quarto dele e disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo. 

- Entendo. Bom, eu irei tentar conversar com a Srta Greenstone, e informarei a você qualquer novidade. 

- Obrigada, diretor. – disse Gina. 

Os três se levantaram, mas Dumbledore disse: 

- Srta Wallace, você pode ir. Quero ter uma palavrinha com a Srta Weasley e com o Draco. Eles já te encontrarão. 

Nicole olhou para Draco e Gina, mas saiu da sala do diretor. Quando Draco e Gina se sentaram se novo, o diretor disse: 

- Eu vou ser bem direto com vocês. Vocês dois estão tendo um caso? 

Draco e Gina se entreolharam, e Draco respondeu: 

- Não, senhor. Nós não estamos tendo um caso. Nós estamos namorando sério. 

Por um momento, Dumbledore não disse nada. Ele suspirou. 

- Vocês devem saber que relacionamentos entre professor e aluno são proibidos. Mas eu entendo a posição de vocês. Eu não tenho duvidas que vocês se gostam, então abrirei uma exceção para vocês. Eu não expulsarei nenhum dos dois, nem informarei aos conselheiros. 

- Obrigado, diretor. 

- Vocês dois terão que se extremamente cautelosos. Ninguém pode descobrir, senão não terei outra alternativa a não ser mandá-los embora de Hogwarts. 

- Sim. – disse Gina. 

- Vocês podem ir. 

Dumbledore sorriu para o jovem casal, e Gina e Draco deixaram a sala do diretor. 

~*~ 

Evelyn estava deitada na cama, chorando, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. 

- Vá embora, Sr Snape! 

- Eu receio que não seja o Prof Snape, Srta Greenstone. 

Evelyn imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Alvo Dumbledore, e ela não teve saída a não ser abrir a porta. 

Quando Dumbledore entrou, quem ele viu não foi a alegre Srta Greenstone. Ele viu uma mulher de cabelos desalinhados, com olhos muito vermelhos e uma caixa de lenços na mão. 

Seu dormitório estava muito desarrumado. A cama parecia não ser feita há dias, e provavelmente não tinha sido feita. Aparentemente, Evelyn passava o dia deitada nela. Dumbledore sentou-se, e Evelyn sentou-se ao lado dele. 

- Srta Greenstone, eu não vou perguntas se você está bem, porque você obviamente não está. Só me resta perguntar o que aconteceu. 

- Eu acho que posso contar ao senhor, se me prometer que não irá contar ao Sr Snape. 

- Tem minha palavra de honra. 

- Eu tive uma premonição, no dia do jogo de Quadribol que fui assistir com Snape. 

- Do passado, presente ou futuro? 

- Do passado, e não gostei do que vi. Eu vi Snape com uma máscara, conjurando a Marca Negra no céu, e depois juntando-se a um homem esquisito, que pelas fotos que vi em livros, eu sei que é Lorde Voldemort. 

- Você quer saber se ele era um Comensal da Morte. – não era uma pergunta. 

- Sim. 

- Eu não vou esconder a verdade de você, Srta Greenstone. O Prof Snape era um Comensal da Morte. 

Isso fez Evelyn dar um soluço alto. 

- Mas foi há vinte anos atrás. Contarei a historia toda. Severo se juntou, sim, aos Comensais da Morte. Ele devia ter uns dezoito anos. Mas não levou nem um ano para ele perceber que tinha sido um erro. Então sabe o que ele fez? 

- O que? 

- Ele me procurou, dizendo que não queria mais estar do lado de Voldemort. Mas Severo sabia que os outros Comensais iam matá-lo se ele trocasse de lado. Então ele virou um espião, do meu lado. Ele me passava informações sobre o que acontecia do outro lado. Esse era um dos trabalhos mais perigosos que existiam. E ele nunca quebrou minha confiança. 

- Então ele não é uma má pessoa. 

- Não, ele é apenas fechado. Severo é uma boa pessoa, e tem um bom coração, apesar de não demonstrar isso. Apesar de que você conseguiu ser uma grande amiga dele, coisa que ninguém conseguiu por muito tempo. A não ser eu. 

Evelyn corou. 

- Não há necessidade de ficar envergonhada. Ele precisava de um amigo. 

Ela suspirou e riu. 

- Eu me sinto uma idiota por duvidar dele. 

- Não se sinta assim. Eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá. Agora, porque você não lava o rosto e vai falar com ele? Tenho certeza que ele está sentindo a sua falta. 

Evelyn sorriu para o diretor, que a deixou sozinha para se arrumar. 

E foi o que Evelyn fez. Ela tomou um banho, vestiu trajes limpos, arrumou o cabelo numa trança e desceu para as masmorras sentindo-se bem melhor. 

Ela bateu na porta, e Snape abriu. Ele pareceu muito surpreso em vê-la, e não disse uma palavra. 

- Posso entrar? 

- Ahn, claro. Por favor. 

Ela entrou e sentou-se na mesma cadeira estudantil que se sentara na primeira vez que entrara naquela sala. 

- Antes de você me dizer que eu não sou uma estudante, eu quero me desculpar. 

- Por que? 

- Por ter duvidado de você. 

- Como? 

Evelyn contou a ele toda a historia, desde a premonição até a conversa com Dumbledore. 

- Eu sinto muito, Severo. – ela disse quando acabou. 

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo você. Mas não achei que você fosse ficar tão chateada por minha causa. Então eu devo me desculpar por não ter te contado antes. 

- Era um direito seu, uma coisa sua. Mas eu fico feliz em saber que você fez a coisa certa quando ficou do lado de Dumbledore. 

Snape sorriu, e Evelyn lembrou-se de uma coisa. 

- Eu ainda não te dei meu presente de Natal. 

- Acredite, o melhor presente que ganhei foi voltar a falar com você. 

Evelyn corou loucamente, mas disse: 

- Mas eu quero te dar uma coisa. 

Ela tirou do bolso uma pequena bola de vidro, que lembrava muito uma bola de cristal. Ela entregou na mão de Snape, que perguntou: 

- O que é? 

- Olhe dentro da bola. 

Ele olhou, e viu uma pequena Evelyn dentro da bola. A verdadeira Evelyn disse: 

- Você me disse que gostava de me ouvir cantar, então toda vez que quiser ouvir, é só tocar na bola com a varinha, que a pequena Evelyn aí cantará para você. 

Snape abriu um sorriso enorme para Evelyn, e a abraçou. 

Ela, envolta no calor de seus braços, não pensava em mais nada na vida, apenas nele. 


	10. Uma Questão de Pijamas

**N/A: **Capítulo nove. Pode-se dizer que as coisas começam a evoluir. Um pouquinho.

**Disclaimer:** A Evelyn é minha. Os poderes são dos criadores de Charmed. E o resto é da JK.

**Censura****:** PG.

**Spoilers: **Quase não tem. Mas por segurança, os quatro livros.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 9 – Uma Questão de Pijamas******

Depois daquele pequeno desentendimento, a amizade de Evelyn e Snape cresceu ainda mais. Claro, não era o que Evelyn queria, mas ela estava feliz em ter seu amigo de volta. 

Seus poderes estavam bem desenvolvidos agora. Ela controlava a telecinese, congelamento, premonições, refletir, levitação e o poder de cura. Só não controlava as premonições, porque realmente não tinha como controlar, elas apenas vinham. 

Evelyn tinha desenvolvido um poder novo, o de explodir coisas. Era extremamente perigoso, e ela quase explodiu Snape num treinamento. E era exatamente num treinamento que ela estava agora, dia quinze de janeiro. 

Os dois tinham tirado o dia para fazer Poções. Snape estava ensinando Evelyn a fazer a poção Veritaserum. 

Ela já tinha adicionado todos os ingredientes, e agora estava mexendo a poção, enquanto Snape estava corrigindo algumas provas. Ele ocasionalmente olhava para ver se Evelyn estava fazendo tudo certo. 

- Não mexa desse jeito. – ele falou depois de um tempo. 

- Então como devo mexer? 

Ele se levantou, se posicionou atrás dela e pegou a colher junto com a mão dela, ensinando a mexer direito. 

- Faça assim. 

Evelyn prendeu a respiração. Snape estava com o seu corpo levemente pressionado no dela, com a mão esquerda em volta de sua cintura, enquanto a mão direita segurando a colher junto com Evelyn. 

Ele a segurou desse jeito por uns cinco minutos, e quando a soltou, Evelyn sentiu um ar frio percorrer pelo seu corpo. 

Ela continuou fazendo a sua poção, quieta, enquanto Snape foi terminar de corrigir as provas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E nada aconteceu, sua tola. Ele não gosta de você do jeito que você gosta dele, Evelyn pensou. 

Quando a poção estava quase pronta, o Prof Dumbledore apareceu na porta. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira, e disse:

- Eu tenho algo que quero pedir para vocês. 

- Sim? – perguntou Snape, erguendo a cabeça. 

- Madame Pince pediu um livro novo sobre Poções, para a biblioteca. Mas como é um livro raro, eu gostaria que vocês fossem pegá-lo para mim. Severo, você, como professor de Poções, tem influencias, e eu sei que a Srta Greenstone tem seu jeito de arranjar livros raros. Quero que partam essa noite. Ficarão em Bath, cidade perto de Londres. O livro está lá. Aqui está o endereço. 

Dumbledore entregou um papelzinho na mão de Snape, continuou. 

- Vocês pegarão o trem, já reservei lugares. Boa sorte. 

 Ele saiu da sala, deixando Evelyn e Snape muito confusos. 

~*~

- Quanto tempo o Prof Dumbledore disse que íamos ter que ficar lá? – perguntou Evelyn. 

Os dois já estavam no trem para Bath. Tinham ido até a Londres, e depois, na estação de Paddington, tomaram o trem que estavam agora. 

- Até conseguirmos o livro. 

- Ficaremos em qual hotel? 

- Não sei, o diretor disse que não difícil achar hotel nessa época do ano. Então ele não reservou nada. 

O resto da viagem foi silencioso. 

Quando chegaram na cidade de Bath, tomaram um ônibus até o centro da cidade, e os dois encontraram uma pequena pensão, onde o preço era razoável. 

Evelyn se encaminhou ao balcão, sendo que Snape não sabia lidar com dinheiro trouxa, e pediu um quarto. 

- Só temo um quarto, com uma cama de casal. 

- Oh... tem algum sofá no quarto. 

- Tem, um pequeno. 

- Então, fico com o quarto. 

Evelyn assinou seu nome, e depois se dirigiu a Snape. 

- Só tinha um quarto de casal, mas tem um sofá. 

- Está bem. 

A própria balconista os levou até o quarto dezoito, enquanto Snape carregava as pequenas sacolas. 

Assim que Evelyn abriu a porta do quarto, ela viu que não era bem um sofá que tinha no quarto. Era uma poltrona minúscula, com um pé quebrado. 

A balconista se retirou, deixando Evelyn e Snape para resolver aquela inconfortável situação. 

- Eu durmo na cadeira. – disse Snape. 

- Ah, claro. Aí a poltrona despenca no meio da noite e você fica com uma costela quebrada.

- Você pode me curar. 

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. 

- Então o que você sugere? 

- Eu durmo na poltrona, eu sou mais leve. 

- Não. Você não vai dormir na poltrona. Por que se ela despencar, não vai ter ninguém para te curar, já que seus poderes não permitem que você cure a si mesma. 

- Então o que você sugere? Que nos dois durmamos na cama? 

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que Snape perguntou:

- Você se mexe muito enquanto dorme? 

- Não, você? 

- Não. Então, o problema está resolvido. 

- Ok. Eu vou ao banheiro me trocar, já são mais de onze horas. Amanhã a gente começa a procura do livro. 

Evelyn se enfiou no minúsculo banheiro, e saiu de lá com uma camisola longa de seda. Snape a olhou, e ela falou:

- Eu achei que nós iríamos ficar em quartos separados. 

- Nota-se. 

Snape entrou no banheiro, e quando saiu, Evelyn achou que acabara de ver a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. 

- O que foi? – perguntou ele. 

- Nada. Mas nunca imaginei você de pijama. 

- Achou que eu dormia de roupa? 

- Não... ah, esquece! 

Snape riu, e os dois se enfiaram debaixo das cobertas. 


	11. Tapada

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora... Estava na praia, e lá nem tem computador... Mas já estou de volta!

**Spoilers:** Todos os livros.

**Censura:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Bem, voces sabem. Só a Evelyn e a Nicole são minhas... Os poderes são de Charmed e o resto é da JK...

**Aquela Magia Antiga – Parte 1**

**By Amélia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 10 - Tapada******

Na manhã seguinte, Evelyn acordou com Snape tremendo ao lado dela. 

- Severo? O que foi? 

- Nada. 

Evelyn reparou que, além de tremer, ele estava com o nariz vermelho. 

- Você está doente! Você passou frio de noite? 

- Um pouco, mas não é nada. 

- Como não é nada? Ah, esse tipo de doença eu não posso curar! Ainda não cheguei a esse ponto! Ah, o que farei? 

- Calma... 

- Já sei. Vou ter que fazer umas perguntas nojentas, mas vá lá. O catarro é líquido ou sólido? 

- O que? 

- Responda! 

- Liquido. 

- Está bem. Enrole se na coberta que eu vou procurar uma farmácia homeopática para comprar seu remédio. 

Evelyn saiu correndo do quarto, e perguntou a balconista onde poderia encontrar uma farmácia homeopática. 

Snape ficou no quarto, pensando no que diabos Evelyn estava tramando, até que se lembrou de que o pai dela era médico, então ela provavelmente sabia o que estava fazendo. 

Meia hora depois, Evelyn entrou no quarto, e encontrou Snape escutando a bola que Evelyn tinha dado a ele no Natal. Ele ainda estava na cama, mas não estava mais vestindo seus pijamas. 

- Eu tomei um banho. – ele disse. 

- Fez bem. Aqui está o seu remédio. Kali bich, 6CH. Tome quatro gotas de hora em hora. 

- Sim, doutora. 

Evelyn olhou feio para Snape, que riu. 

Durante o dia, Evelyn ensinou Snape a jogar baralho. Eles jogaram truco, pôquer e buraco. Snape achou os jogos muito sem-graça, pois não tinha emoção nenhuma. Mas mesmo assim, ele se deu muito bem no buraco. 

Evelyn só saíra para buscar comida, e Snape acabou gostando da comida trouxa, principalmente de uma bebida diferente chamada Coca-Cola. Evelyn disse que era a bebida mais famosa do mundo. Entre os trouxas, claro. 

Quando a noite chegou, Snape já estava bem melhor, mas Evelyn não podia deixá-lo passar frio à noite, e só havia um jeito de evitar isso. 

Os dois entraram na cama, e Evelyn disse: 

- Você não pode passar frio de novo. 

- Como podemos impedir isso? 

- Abrace-me. 

- O que? 

- Durma abraçado comigo. O calor do meu corpo vai te deixar aquecido. 

Snape olhou incrédulo, e por um momento Evelyn pensou que ele estava corando. Ela certamente estava. Mas foi só por um momento, porque Evelyn se lembrou que Severo Snape não corava. 

Ela chegou mais perto dele, e hesitantemente pôs os braços em volta dele. Snape a puxou para mais perto, colocando os barcos em volta de sua fina cintura. Ela colocou a cabeça no peito dele, e pensou que nunca adormeceria desse jeito, com a sensação que estava sentindo. 

Evelyn sentiu Snape beijar o topo de sua cabeça, e ele disse: 

- Boa noite. 

- Boa noite. – ela murmurou em resposta. 

~*~ 

Quando Evelyn acordou, na manhã seguinte, ela reparou que Snape já tinha acordado, e que estava sentado ao pé da cama, usando m roupão. 

Poe um instante, ela pensou que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa de noite, mas não se lembrava. Depois viu que ela estava vestida. 

- Bom dia. – disse Snape. 

- Bom dia. Vejo que você sta bem melhor. 

- Sim, estou ótimo. Acabei de tomar um banho, só estava esperando você acordar para nós irmos buscar o livro. 

O banho explica o roupão, pensou Evelyn. 

- Que horas são? 

- Meio-dia. 

- Meio-dia? Por que não me acordou antes? 

- Não tive coragem. Você parecia tão tranqüila. Mas agora temos que ir. Se arrume, por que não podemos mais perder tempo. 

Evelyn levantou-se da cama, escolheu uma roupa e seguiu diretamente para o chuveiro. 

Quando tudo estava pronto, os dois saíram da pensão, e foi direto ao endereço que Dumbledore dera. 

Evelyn e Snape demoraram quase quatro horas para encontrar o livro, intitulado O Livro de Ouro de Poções Modernas. E levou mais uma hora para conseguirem tirar do prédio, mas Evelyn, com sua influencia, e Snape, sendo professor de Poções, conseguiram levar o livro. 

Passaram na pensão para pegar as coisas e pagar a estadia. 

~*~ 

Já no trem, Evelyn e Snape jogavam buraco, e Evelyn estava perdendo. 

- Obrigado. - disse Snape. 

- Pelo que? 

- Por ter cuidado de mim. 

- Ah, claro. 

- Eu te devo essa. 

- Imagine, você não me deve nada. 

- Eu devo. Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes. Muito obrigado. 

Evelyn corou e disse: 

- Tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo por mim. 

Snape sorriu. Os dois terminaram o jogo, e Evelyn perguntou: 

- Você acha que valeu a pena? 

- O que? 

- Ter ficado doente apenas por causa de um livro? 

- Valeu a pena. Acredite, valeu. 

Evelyn sorriu. 

  
~*~ 

Quando os dois chegaram em Hogwarts, foram recebidos por Draco, Gina, Nicole e pelo Prof Dumbledore. Snape logo entregou o livro, e Dumbledore agradeceu os dois. Evelyn disse a Snape que iria para o quarto descansar, e Nicole e Gina a seguiram. 

- E aí? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Nicole, quando as três já estavam no dormitório de Evelyn. 

- O que você quer dizer? 

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. 

- Não, não aconteceu nada. 

- Ah, Evelyn, você tem que falar para ele! Desse jeito nunca vai acontecer nada! Conte-nos tudo, em detalhes, o que aconteceu. Tenho que analisar as atitudes dele. 

Evelyn contou, e quando ela terminou, Gina disse: 

- É tão obvio que ele está apaixonado por você! 

- Por que? 

- Vocês dormiram abraçados, e depois ele disse que valeu a pena ter ficado doente por causa do livro. O que ele quis dizer é que valeu pena porque você cuidou dele! 

- Claro que não foi por causa disso! 

- Argh, como você é tapada! 

~*~

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Só tem mais um capítulo...


	12. Dême Um Motivo Para Ficar

**N/A: **No final da página... Pq assim vcs lêem... Hehehehe

**Disclaimer: **Vocês sabem. Poucas coisas são minhas;

**Censura: **PG

**Spoilers: **Os quatro livros.

Aquela Magia Antiga 

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 11 - Dê-me um motivo para ficar******

Os meses passaram. Já era Junho, e Evelyn se viu ajudando Gina e Nicole a estudar Poções. Snape tinha ensinado essa matéria a Evelyn, e ela era muito boa nisso. 

A amizade de Evelyn e Snape crescia cada vez mais, e os poderes de Evelyn já estavam todos completamente controlados. Isso significava que ela poderia ir embora, pois sua educação já estava completa. 

Isso fez Snape procurar o Prof Dumbledore. 

            - Então você quer que eu contrate a Srta Greenstone como sua assistente em Poções? - perguntou o diretor. 

            - Sim. Ela é muito boa nessa matéria e poderia ser de grande ajuda para mim. 

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. 

            - Bom, é uma excelente idéia. Não vejo porque não. 

            - Obrigado, diretor. 

Dumbledore sorriu, e quando Snape já estava na porta, pronto para sair, o diretor disse? 

            - Severo? 

            - Sim? 

            - Posso te dar um conselho? 

            - Certamente. 

            - Descubra quais são os seus próprios sentimentos e aja rápido. 

Snape saiu da sala do diretor pensativo, tentando interpretar o que o diretor quisera dizer. 

~*~ 

Evelyn estava na estação, esperando o trem, e Gina, Nicole e Draco estavam com ela. 

Ela tinha tentado encontrar Snape, para se despedir e agradecer por tudo, mas não o encontrara. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela não queria começar a chorar na frente dele. E talvez fosse mais fácil para esquecê-lo. 

Quando Evelyn estava empacotando as coisas, ela achara um bilhete de Snape em cima de sua cadeira _chippendale_. 

_Querida Evelyn, _

_Eu falei com o Prof Dumbledore, e ele oferecer a você o cargo de minha assistente. O que acha? _

_Severo Snape _

O primeiro pensamento de Evelyn fora "aceito!". Mas depois ela pensara melhor. Evelyn não achava que conseguiria ficar perto de Snape, o amando, e ele querendo apenas a sua amizade. Então ela escrevera num papel: 

_Dê-me um motivo para ficar _

Evelyn deixara o bilhete na sala dele, e seguira para a estação de trem com Nicole, Gina e Draco. 

E agora lá estava ela, com o coração doendo, esperando o trem chegar. 

Nicole a chamou: 

            - Evelyn! 

            - O que foi? 

            - Olha quem está vindo. 

Evelyn olhou. E viu exatamente quem queria ver. Snape vinha correndo em direção a ela. 

Ele parou, ofegante, na frente dela. Evelyn sorriu. 

            - Evelyn, você ia embora sem se despedir de mim? 

            - Eu não consegui te achar! 

            - Estava dando aulas, mas Dumbledore me dispensou e vim correndo para cá. Estou             feliz que não é tarde demais. 

Evelyn olhou para ela, esperançosamente. 

            - Eu tenho um motivo. 

            - E qual é? - ela perguntou, com a voz trêmula de ansiedade. 

Ele se aproximou dela com cuidado. 

E aconteceu. 

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela. 

            - Não vá. - ele sussurrou, abraçado a ela depois de muitos beijos trocados. 

            - Tenho que ir ver meus pais. 

            - E voltará? 

            - Para você. 

            - Quando? 

            - Em três ou quatro dias. 

            - Tempo demais. 

Evelyn riu. Snape sorriu para ela, e ao olhar em volta, constatou que o trem já havia chegado, e que Nicole e Gina choravam de emoção no ombro de Draco. 

Evelyn abraçou os três, beijou Snape quatro vezes e entrou no trem. 

Quando ele começou a andar, ela colocou a cabeça para fora e gritou: 

            - Severo, eu te amo! 

            - Case comigo! Nos casaremos quando você voltar! - foi a resposta dele. 

Evelyn abriu um largo sorriso. 

            - Sim! - ela gritou. 

**Fim**

**N/A:** Ah, essa fic chegou ao fim! Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Mas não é fim de verdade, sabem? Tem uma segunda parte, agora centrada em uma amiga da Evelyn, a Sapphire. Espero que vocês gostem. Postarei o primeiro capitulo logo! Beijos!


End file.
